


Baby's First Valentine

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Children in the Tower Vingettes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, first Valentine's Day, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Sage and Addy make some plans. Set in the middle of Chapter 65 of Family Is What You Make It.





	Baby's First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I meant to post this on Valentine's Day and then I didn't, and then I meant to post this on International Fanworks Day and then I didn't, but anyway. Here's this!

Adeline shut her locker and was faced with a huge boquet of roses.

Sage peeked aroudn the side and smiled sheepishly. “Did I go too overboard?”

She bit her lip as a warm feeling started spreading through her chest. “Nah. It’s perfect.” She smiled softly and took the boquet as carefully as she could. “Thank you.” She took Sage’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Sage grinned goofily and squeezed her hand back, swinging them as they started toward the office. “I’ll walk with you to set those down, then we can go to first period.”

“Do we have to?”

 

“I mean… yeah. If we don’t they’ll call our parents.”

“We could just call in _as_ our parents and say we’re sick!”

“Addy?”

“Hmm?”

“My parents are men.”

“Oh yeah.”

Sage laughed. “It’s a nice thought but both of my dads would kill you and _then_ me.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She grinned sheepishly. “Anyway, are we going out tonight?”

“I hope so. I know it’s not anything fancy, but I was hoping that we could go see a movie or two? Just something kind of chill?”

“Oh yeah? What kind of movie were you thinking?”

“Peter Rabbit? Maybe that Entanglement movie?”

“Hmmm.” Adeline gave her a thoughtful once-over. “How about Peter Rabbit and then dinner at Roadhouse?”

“Aerin isn’t working today.”

She laughed. “You know, whether or not Aerin is working doesn’t have to determine if we go there. The food and coffee will still taste the same.”

“If you say so.” Sage pretended to pout. “That sounds good to me. They’ll probably have cute Valentine’s decorations up and stuff.”

“Exactly. So it’s a plan?”

Sage grinned and hopped up and down a little. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
